The Old House
by Loric11
Summary: Okay her's the lowdown, because i kinda suck at summarys. I added two more people and killed off two so there's a total of nine, i'll list them right now. John and Six are a couple, Marina and Sam are, eight (who is a female) in my story anyway and nine are. And the two extra are named 11 and 12. Real creative right? So yeah have a nice day and REVIEW OR DIE!
1. Chapter 1

The Old House

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jack, Jack Hall. I am number 11 of the Loric Death chain. And I'm here to tell you a tale about love. And how I discovered my love for 12. How four made his love for six stronger. How hate turned into love for eight and nine. How Sam finally confessed to Marina his love for her. And all of this happened at an old house in the middle of the New Jersey woods.

AN: five at this point was killed, I'm sorry five fans but he was just dead weight.

Four's POV

I tore threw the woods at faster than normal speeds for a human, it was fast but not nine fast. The thorns were digging into my side, hurting, but at the same time supporting me from falling face first into the dirt. Just when I thought this that is exactly what happened, I fell face first into the dirt. This according to six was quite funny. When I lifted my face from the dirt, I saw something quite remarkable. An old abandoned house sitting in the middle of a massive clearing. Just as I was taking all this in, my face went back into the dirt and a weight fell on top of me. "Oh my god John, are you okay six's voice came back to me muffled by her own body.

"I will be once you get off me," I replied

"Right of course I'm, sorry," she says obviously flustered

"Wait hold on a minute," I say. Trying to turn around

"What do you want me on top of you," she replies with a smirk

"No I want this," I finally turn so I can see her face, and before she can react, I grab her head and ram it into mine.

We then started moving as one, WE rolled around in the dirt, our lips locked in a tight embrace. Six stopped, got up so she was sitting on my growing bulge.

"Little excited aren't we, she says with a twinkle in her eye. She then removes her tank top, leaving her only in her running shorts and her frilly black bra. I stare at her impressive cleavage, while my bulge grows even bigger

"Ahem," somebody clears their throat." Six and I then whip our heads around to see eleven standing there along with eight. Eleven looks embarrassed but is grinning in his cockamamie way. Eight is laughing while she says "Well that was all very fun to watch, but shouldn't you wait on that until you get a room in that house," thumbing towards the old house that I saw when we first got here.

"Right of course," six says while searching the dirt for her tank top. I get up and dust myself off praying that six can't see my bulge as I walk toward the old house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four's POV

As we trudged up the hill to the good – sized house, I was thinking what poor 5 would be doing right now if he were in my position. Probably bouncing all over the place full of life like he always was, I think sadly, I then realize he would still be alive if it weren't for my idea of uniting the 9 which at the time I thought was 6. I was down right miserable, I had to cheer up before the goof ball 11 realized. "Hey four what's got you down in the dumps," 11 called over cheerfully. Too late I thought to my self. "Yeah four you sad that me and Jack interrupted you, before you could get much farther with six," eight said while laughing her head off. "No I'm sad because I didn't want to have to do this to you eight," "What, are you going to beat me to the house," "No I think you will beat all of us," I said cheerfully. Eight got a funny look on her face before she realized, but by then It was too late,". I used my telekinesis to send her flying up the hill and finally crashing threw a second story window. 11 then got a little nervous and ran up the hill to check on eight. While six came over and slapped on the back and said "Good one, she deserved it completely,". I then started to cheer up and laugh myself as I trudged up the hill laughing all the way.

11's POV

Now let me get one thing straight. I didn't run up the hill because I was worried about eight. I ran up the hill because I didn't want have the same ticket up the hill that eight had, courtesy of either six or four. As I running I was laughing too. Because eight completely deserved it and it was hysterical to watch the dumb blond eight fly up the hill backwards. But my train of thought was also drifting to other fields. Like to the fact that I envied four. I didn't envy four because I had a crush on six, I envied four because I wish 12 and I could roll around in the dirt kissing, I just didn't want the last bit to happen. That would be mortifying! To be caught rolling around in the dirt with 12. I finally reached the house, and opened the creaky door, to get a cheerful surprise. The house was HUGE! I'm talking mansion HUGE! The living room was equipped with 4 loveseats. Loveseats such a funny word I thought. The living room also had 2 chairs, and in the center there was a circular fire place. Yes a circular fire place. A freestanding circular fire place. I didn't even think that was possible! And that was just the living room. The kitchen was stupendous as well! A 8 burner stove with 2 in – wall ovens. A entire wall devoted to the cabinets and counter. It was spectacular! Marina I hoped would have a field day with it. Just not eight her cooking was terrible! Then the other room downstairs was the dining room. All the room had was a 6 sided table with 2 chars on four of the ends and the other 2 only had one each. And that was just the downstairs! The upstairs had 4 bedrooms with king beds in them. One of which I found eight in. The other 2 bed rooms had double beds, and all of them had a bathroom with showers, tubs, and even hot tubs if you can believe it. I stumbled out the last bathroom tired from my search, and staggered into the hall and walked into one of the room with king beds and collapsed. I was asleep before my head hit the massive pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

11's POV

While I type this 12 is right behind me so I better be careful how I describe what happened. So here it goes I hope 12 doesn't kill me

Oddly enough the first person through the door of the old house wasn't four or six. Now that I think about that, there is no doubt in my mind that they were finishing what they started down at the bottom of the hill. No it wasn't them or five or Marina, or eight who was still knocked out from her window crash. I wasn't nine or even Ella, it was the love of my life 12. I woke up to the door opening and 12's sweet voice drifting up to me calling out "11 and eight I hope you're not doing something naughty," . I rolled out of the deluxe king bed and tromped down the spiral staircase that I my excitement I completely ignored. "Oh definitely not 12 with eight are you serious, that would be like having sex with a bat, a very hairy blond bat,". "But how do you know it's hairy," she said with arched eyebrows. "I'm guessing," I said while shrugging. "Fine I can't seem to get the truth out of you Mr. Hall, but I hope you're not lying," she said. "I'm not," I protested. "Fine," she said. "But take me on a tour of this magnificent house," she said while trying to take everything in, including me. "All right let's start with the kitchen that I hope Marina with have I field day with," I said trying to sound as official as possible. Once 12 saw the kitchen she whole – heartedly agreed with me that Marina should have a field day cooking in here. When she saw the peculiar table she noted something I hadn't. All the chair backs had numbers on them from 4 – 12 and one that said C and another that said S. This was getting stranger and stranger. "It's almost as if the house was made for us," 12 whispered. I said nothing as I kind of doubted it was meant for me to hear. Instead I said "You already saw the living room so I will show you the top floor," she said nothing as we trudged up the stairs. When we got up there 12 again impressed me with how UN – observant I was especially when excited. All the rooms had the same lettering as they did on the backs of the chairs downstairs. But was really embarrassing was that all the doors had a male and female name on them except 10 (Ella) and the C, which by then we assumed was Crayton. But that wasn't the embarrassing part. The embarrassing part was the fact that one of the doors said 11 & 12. That wouldn't have been that bad except for the fact that 12 was right behind me. "Well it appears that this house is trying to play match maker," 12 said with a blush rising to her cheeks. "It appears it is," I said while pushing the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

11's POV

This will probably be the shortest segment I will ever write. For 2 reasons 1: as soon as 12 removed the plain white bra she had on. I passed out. Yes it was very manly 12 said. But hey it was the first time I saw a women's chest since I was a baby and my mom was feeding me. And 2: I didn't wake up till everyone was here and the very kind six dumped a bucket of ice water on my face with 12 and four cracking up. Since my telekinesis was the best devolved since I was the oldest at a age of 21, I easily sent four and six out the window which I immediately repaired that was one of my legacies, it was fairly useful since a lot of stuff broke when we were around. Oh and the reason I'm doing this bit is because I don't remember a bloody thing since I entered that door, oh and yes I spent all of my time here on earth in the untied kingdom. I spared 12 only because of the experience we shared. As I stalked out the door to find whose idea the bloody water was. I kissed 12 on her cheek and asked her to go check on four and six to make they're doing anything they shouldn't be. She also had the power of healing like marina, but marina at this time had disappeared in to her room along with Sam I didn't disturb them because they had a room whereas four and six didn't.

12's POV

How embarrassing is it to have your man faint as soon as he sees your breasts! I mean honestly really is he that weak, despite the fact he is the strongest among us. That's one of the legacies I like so much he is so physically fit that if he ever got in a fist fight over me he would win hands down. I also rather admire his goatee, he is the only one of us to have facial hair, and it's so cute! Although it will be awkward to have 2 razors instead of one, in or bathroom since none of the other couples had the man with facial hair. When I found out I would be sleeping with 11 I nearly jumped for joy, I had a crush on him since the first time I laid eyes on him and I had a feeling he did too, with the way he looked at me. I couldn't wait for tonight to finish what we started, although I don't know how excited he will be once he find out the water was my idea.

Sorry It's so short, please don't get mad at me but the updates will be slower now that I'm back in school. I will update again once I get another review. I'm going to be righting a harry potter story with me in it as well as a inheritance cycle one i don't their names yet, I'll be working a lot on the new story's so updates for this one will be rather slow, in fact until thanksgiving this may very well be the last update.

Loric11


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four's POV

So yeah, poor 12 lucked out because he fainted at his first shot with an actual woman, not some dewy – eyed Market Basket clerk. (That's another really awkward story). Anyway while little old 11 was striking out, wait actually he's not little he's 6ft, or old wait actually he is old, he's older than me. HA! I was half correct on that statement. Anyway while 11 was striking out with 12, I hit a Home Run with SIX! Yes I got further than the dirt, 1: because 8 and 11 didn't interrupt us, we actually got a lot further, and it FREAKING AWESOME! I'm hyper right now because, six just told me I'm going to be a DAD! After the initial shock, I got super excited and started typing this, also the fact that she's pregnant is okay because we're 6 months married! Unfortnaly I can't go into detail because _somebody _rated it T (ahem.. Loric11 aka: 11). Anyway after I did something once we got dressed and headed up to the house, which I have to agree with 12 on this was trying to play matchmaker. I mean he people sleeping in the same room for god's sake! Anyway upon discovering that me and six were paired, she got an evil glint in her eye and said "Meet in there for a wild night, _four_" she said my name with that way women talk really seductively so my um … little friend got excited. Anyway that's it for now six is calling me with seductive voce of hers...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

11's POV

Look, I just read 4's POV and I'm sorry if I disappointed you by rating it T. But a Teenager might want to read this and unfortunately this stay at the matchmaker house was really "M".

Anyway after a wild night in which I deflowered 12, the rest of crew showed up, except one person. But before I could ask why six took the words right out of my mouth. "Where's Crayton," she asked. Marina started to cry, and while Sam patted her back he looked us all in the eye and said 4 words "The Morgs got him" Six and 12 sat on the coach and started to cry while four and I just stood there shell-shocked. I was the first to recover and immediately went over to 12 to reassure her, four then went over to six, and then all the girls started to cry with all the guys reassuring them it would be alright. 12 was the first to stop crying and looked me dead in the eye and asked one question "What about his chair and room." I didn't need to know who and said "Let's go find out." She nodded and I helped her up and we walked with my arm on her shoulder to the dining room. And sure enough as I quietly expected his chair was missing. 12 then immediately broke up into another round of sobs. I comforted her as best as I could and then said "let's go see about his room" this trip was symbolic than anything else we both knew that it would be missing, and sure enough it was. Of course me being the only one who could speak and think immediately thought of the poor chap who comforting Ella as well. I comforted 12 until she stopped crying again and looked her in the eye and said "Let's go Ella off of someone's hands" She nodded and I secretly expected that 12 and Ella would comfort each other more than I ever could. We walked downstairs and took Ella off of Sam's hands so he could concentrate more on Marina. I brought them both up our room carrying Ella and rubbing 12's back. While 12 comforted Ella I stared out the window and thought of a better time, when both Crayton and five were still alive. First five and then Crayton it was almost too much to bear. No I told myself I must stay strong _For 12 _I thought I went over to the girls and almost immediately started tearing up.

**AN: **if you're crying don't feel bad I'm crying as I write these words I'm sorry for getting rid of Crayton it just flowed out of me I had no intentions to get rid of him when I wrote chapter one.

Loric11


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

11's POV

That night wasn't wild for anybody. Not nine and eight, not Sam and Marina, not four and six, and certainly not for me and 12 as we had Ella sleeping with us for the night. I can't really explain it as I tried to say we had to stay strong "For Crayton" and "It's what Crayton would want" were the only words out of my mouth for an entire of day comforting people from 12 and Ella, and everybody in between which is to say everybody in the house. It's understandable though I was the oldest and unfortunately the responsibilities along with leader that came with it included having to comfort your "Crew" through tough times. I spent the entire day in the company of my "Crew" or as I preferred to call them my family. And the thing is they were the closest thing I had to my family since John died. And it was the same for them. Marina cooked a good dinner that night were we tried to avoid topics involving Crayton, we instead talked about other topics like the budding romance between nine and eight. By the end of the meal everybody was red – faced. We all headed up to bed but before we could close our door I felt a tugging sensation on my jacket, I looked down and Ella looking up at me looking rather scared.

"Yes, Ella?" I asked.

"Could I sleep with you guys tonight, I don't really want to sleep by myself," I looked over at 12 who was about to change in the bathroom. I raised my eyebrow she nodded silently and closed the door to the bathroom. "Sure, Ella go get your p jays"

"Yes, 11" and she bounded away to her room. I quietly went over to my bureau and selected a plain gray shirt and green flannel bottoms I quickly changed out my clothes and into my sleep wear, then 12 walked out wearing her simple p jays very similar to my own except everything about hers were pink. I didn't say a word as she climbed into the king bed, and went to bed. I heard a knock at my door and instantly thought it was Ella. How wrong I was! It wasn't Ella; in fact Ella wasn't even among the six people that were standing before me holding three air mattresses and one pump, I instantly knew what it was about and 12 obviously did too because as soon I looked over at her she nodded, I turned to look at the crowd and said "you can come in". The throng of people came into our giant room and set about to work blowing up the mattresses and laying out blankets and sheets, when Ella returned she was shocked to see all the people in the room, but I wasn't worried she would want sleep by herself, I knew that little girls would only feel safer with six extra people in the room. I lifted her up and carried her over to our bed where I set her down in between me and 12 and for the first time I knew what it was like to be a parent. That night I fell asleep faster and slept sounder than I ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

11's POV

So life went on like that for about a week, people sleeping in our room I mean. Then four and six bailed and went to their own room, the next night it was eight and nine, then Sam and Marina, and then finally two weeks after we received the terrible news, sweet little Ella, left the safety of our room for her own room. 12 cried a lot that night and I did my best to comfort her, I didn't get to sleep that night until midnight one hour after 12 went to sleep and two hours after she stopped crying. The next morning I woke up to 12 screaming.

MOGS!

I jumped out of my bed and summoned a medieval knight sword (One of my legacies is to summon anything out of thin air) and swung it around looking anyone in the room I finally spotted him with his vile arms around 12's neck, I yelled a ferocious battle cry and charged right at him decapitating him with one stroke of the sword, I instructed 12 to stay put while I checked on the others bout she wanted to help, so I set my sword down and summoned a dagger for her, she seemed content with that, she knew she would never be able to lift a sword or fire a gun in cold blood. I opened our door and ran across to Sam and Marina's room where I could hear Marina screaming, I kicked down the door. Only to find Sam and Marina … making love. "Sorry" I said "We got attacked by Mogs, and thought you were getting attacked as well,"

"It's all right just please leave" Marina quickly responded.

"Right, of course" I backed up and repaired the door. I checked the other rooms but I only heard a lot of grunts, except in Ella's room where I heard screaming I instantly kicked down the door and charged in to see a Mog attacking Ella, I charged in and cut off both of his arms and kicked him on to the ground. Placed my knee on his chest and was about to stab him through the heart, when 12 stopped me. "11 wait maybe he could of value to us, he could feed us information"

"12, sweetie I don't think he'll tell us anything"

"He might"

"Fine", placed my sword at his neck and said "Just this once Mog"

"Of course _Loric_" he said with a sneer. I made the I'm watching you sign and dragged him down the stairs making sure he hit every single one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four's POV

I can't believe that 11 apprehended the Mog by cutting his arms off and strapping him to a chair! It's UN - believable! He should have killed him! I was un – believably mad at him until, he told me that he felt the same way and that it was 12 who wanted to interrogate him! Unfortunately it was 5 – 4, with all the females wanting to interrogate him, with all the males not. But the good news is that this guy was well… I better let 11 tell you he's the one who interrogated him.

11's POV

That's odd, when four's typing he usually take up the entire chapter! But anyway apparently this mog who I had permanently incapacitated was very high up in the mog hierarchy and one of the few mogs left! Apparently the ship that we had thrust an entire platoon of mogs into blew up. (That's another story) I don't know how, but it was a stroke of luck, because it only left 5 scouts who were out on a mission left, and I had just killed one, and put another out of commission so that left three Mogs left, know if I could only get him to talk…

2 months later

He still hasn't revealed the mogs location and I've tried everything, Electricity, starvation, thirst, cutting off his legs, nothing's worked, I've got one option left _Whipping _and I'm not that looking forward to it, well here it goes…

3 hours later

IT WORKED! He told me after 175 whips, yeesh now that I say that it sounds bloody painful… anyway he said that two of them are 15 miles due west of here and the other one the leader is in Siberia! I've sent Four, Nine, and Sam out to kill the two ones due west while I'm packing things for myself and 12 to kill the one in Siberia, god I hope we do this, because as soon as we do I'm going to propose to 12! And I've convinced the other guys to do the same! Oh, and the other mog? I beheaded him as soon as he told me. Hey, in times of war you've got to do some pretty nasty things. Anyway while I'm in Siberia, I'm to keep a journal for me and 12 and when I get back I'll type it and publish it as _11's Journal_. So four, will be taking care of this story in the meantime, and I've instructed the other to each write a chapter and by the time I get back hopefully the previous chapter would have just been published. Anyway I'm signing off, for at least 7 chapters while I go take care of the Mog in Siberia. So this is goodbye for now I'll see you in seven chapters. Bye!

_Now where did I put those briefs _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Four's POV

**AN: **This message is for the Guest John, John if you're reading this get the F*** away from my story. You called me a B**** so now you do not have the right to read my story so buzz off.

I guess 11 wants all of us to write a chapter about what happened when he was gone, well for starters Marina got pregnant, but that's not _my _story now, my story is about who we found another chimera like Bernie. Which was promptly named _Batu_ by Ella who was learning Mongolian from 12. (one of 12's legacies was to be able to speak in any language) according to Ella, the name meant loyal. _A fitting name for a dog, _I thought. Anyway let me explain to you how we found Batu.

I was walking in the woods with six, my arm around her shoulder, when six suddenly whirled around and said "I thought I heard a whimper"

"I didn't hear anything" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. She pushed me away and responded with a crisp "I'm serous John, I heard a whimper" I raised my eye brow slightly, but conceded how I not six could look so damn beautiful, when she was worried. "All right let's look around" I said. We searched for maybe an hour and I was about ready to give up and say that six was probably hearing things when I heard a whimper. _It's coming from up in the tree? _I thought, I looked up and I saw a Black Lab siting in a tree. _How the heck did it get up there? _I thought. "Hey six get over here" I called. She was right by my side in a flash. "Yes John, did you find something"

"Yes but not where you would expect, look up" she did and gasped.

"How did the poor thing get up there?"

"I honestly have no idea"

"How are we going to get him down?"

"I was hoping you would have an idea"

"Maybe you could climb up?"

"I'll try not many hand holds or foot holds though"

"I'll catch you if you fall" she said with a smirk.

"You would like that wouldn't you" I replied as I grabbed the first branch and started to climb. "All right little buddy I'm coming, please don't fall" I said as I grabbed the next branch and continued to climb. The dog just stared at me and then the strangest thing happened. It turned into an Eagle and glided down to the ground and landed right next to six. This startled me caused me to lose my footing which in turn caused me to fall right down into six's waiting arms. She put me down and stared at the Eagle which changed right back into a Black Lab, and jumped into her arms. "Do know what this means," I breathed. "No what," she said as she stared at the dog that was nestled in her arms.

"That right there is a chimera"

"Like Bernie?"

"Yes, exactly like Bernie."

**AN: **Look I planned to have the entire Batu story in Four's POV, but you saw how long the rescue was, so the next segment of Batu's Story will come in the next chapter. Good day.

Loric11


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **This message is once again directed at the guest John, you have done it again and once again I'm telling you to fuck off, if you do it again I'm going to have to remove the ability to have guest reviews posted. And that won't just hurt you but me, and the other guests but I won't stand for someone calling me a bitch, I'm fine with constructive criticism but not swearing. You do it again and I swear you won't like me.

Chapter 11

Six's POV

We were walking back to the house, me holding the chimera that would later be named _Batu _by Ella. John was telling me about the history of the chimera's and his theories as to where some more might be, but I wasn't really listening I was staring at the dog that was in my arms. "He's so cute," I whispered.

"He certainly is that, Six, but not as cute as you," John said while staring into my yes. _Goddam it I could just get lost in those eyes of his_. "You're sweet John," I replied while snuggling up to him, he then promptly placed his arm around me, and that's how walked all the way to the house. When arrived the house, we walked in the door and John called "Everyone please come to the living room, we have a surprise for you," John the leaned down to the dog, I don't what was said but the dog changed into a mouse and scampered through a hole in the wall. _Wow, I really need to fix this place up_. I thought to myself. Once everyone showed up, the chimera bounded out of hole and promptly changed into a dog, once more, a golden retriever to be precise. Marina placed her hand over her mouth, Sam and nine gasped, eight stood shock still, and Ella got down on her knees and started to pet him, obviously already in love. "Where did you find him," Eight said finally coming out of her reverie.

"In a tree, actually" John responded

"And you rescued him, John?"

"Well, I tried but he rescued himself by flying down."

"Wait does this mean he's a –GASP-" She gasped because right at that moment the golden retriever changed into a black lab.

"A chimera, yes he is", John got down on his knees and said to Ella, "He needs a name, would you like to name him,"

"Who me," The sweet little girl responded with a wide – eyed stare"

"Yes, you Ella,"

"Well what about Batu, It means Loyal in Mongolian"

"A fitting name for a Dog, I think. Welcome to the family Batu," Batu responded with a happy yelp. This caused everyone to laugh happily. It was one of the greatest moments in my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam's POV

Everyone was laughing at the little dog's happy yelp. As soon as everyone went over to pet the little creature, Marina the love of my life, took my hand and looked me in the eye and said "I need to talk to you,"

"You're talking to me right now,"

"Privately,"

"Okay, whatever you want Marina," I said as I kissed her cheek and walked toward the kitchen. I leaned back against a counter just as Marina walked in and I couldn't help think about how lucky I am, to have the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend. "What was it that you wanted to talk about Marina,"

"Well I suppose I'll just say it outright. Just promise not to freak out,"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise please,"

"Fine I promise not to freak out no matter what you say,"

"Alright then, Sam you're going to be a father." As soon as those words came out of her mouth I kept by promise and didn't freak out, I fainted instead.

When I came too I was staring up at the concerned faces of my friends, well except nine. He just looked amused. "So Sam you fathered Marina's child I hear." I laughed and sat up, nearly fainting again if was not for the steady hand of four. "Wow easy there, Tiger," I heard six's voice say. "You took quite a fall when you fainted," As I talked with my friends, I found out two things and one thing was emboldened, 1: Six, Four, Eight, and Ella really do care for me. 2: (and this is the thing that was emboldened) Nine doesn't care for me, and 3: Falling HURTS!

It was when I was thinking about how much falling did hurt, that Marina walked in and when she that I was up I knew I was doomed to eternal chiding from her about how much I had _scared _her, when the truth was that nothing could in the world could _scare _Marina. "Sam, sweetie you scared me to death!" Marina said as she ran over to me. See what'd I tell you? When Marina reached me she started kissing my face, which I didn't mind so much. What I did mind however was the inevitable chiding about how never to do that again. "Sam never do that again! I thought you were dead!"

"Marina I fell because I fainted at the shock of your news. How would I have died because of tha-" I began to respond when nine and four said in unison "Wait, what news?" I turned my head toward Marina, while six, eight, and Ella pulled four and nine towards the kitchen, both wore a bewildered look on their faces. "You didn't tell them," I whispered to Marina in more of a statement than a question. "I told the girls," she whispered back. Well that explained that it was the girls who dragged the boys toward the kitchen. "Why'd you tell them and not four and nine?" This WAS a question. "Because when boys hear that a girl is pregnant, they tend to faint, even if they're not the father." I kind of got a little light- headed at the word pregnant, and nearly fainted again and I would have if Marina hadn't yelled at me "Oh, no you're not fainting again, Sam Goode!" and more quietly "You can't faint every time you hear that you hear you're going to be a father!" she hissed. Marina maybe can't _get _scared but she sure can scare _me_. "When are we going to tell the boys," I heard a voice say from somewhere above my head. I turned around and saw Six, Eight, and Ella standing there. _They must have slipped in when I was talking to Marina. _"Later, tonight Six, later tonight," Marina said as she stared off into space, as if calculating how to tell Four and Nine.


	13. Message

Before I post the next chapter I would like 2 more reviews come on people I know people are reading this take a minute of your time to write a review it doesn't have to be long it can say"I really like your story". It could even be constructive criticism! In Response to a Review: I will reference sex and hormones, but i will not into detail because it's rated T and i will not write M or K stories. Have a nice day.

Loric11


End file.
